Protect Caroline
by Klaroline Mikaelson
Summary: Caroline goes to tell Klaus she wants to be with him but finds him dead she calls his siblings and they have to try to get him back before the Salvatore dump him in the ocean and before Alaric stakes him.
1. Klaus is dead

So I've been putting all my Drabbles and multi chapters from tumblr on here. I want give a huge thank you to everyone who followed,favorited and or reviewed one of my stories I love you all. Keep favoriting, following and reviewing. I love reading all the comments.

 _ **Xxx**_

Caroline pulls into the Mikaelson mansion driveway she is nervous she's about to tell Klaus that she wants to be with him. She saw the look in his eyes yesterday when he saved her from Alaric. She knocks on the front door and waits after two minutes nothing she knows he is here she sees his car in the driveway she goes in the house. " Klaus where are you?"

She walks in to the living room and gasps and runs to Klaus who is laying on the floor his skin is grey and he has grey veins all over his face and his eyes are open. Caroline kneels next to him and pushes him to see if that does anything when it doesn't she closes his eyes she doesn't know what to do. She decides to call his siblings but she doesn't have their numbers she feels around Klaus jacket for his phone. " You would totally love that I'm touching you if you were awake."

Caroline finds his phone and goes through his contacts she finds Elijah's number first she calls him.

Elijah is in New York City with Katherine they are sitting in Elijah's kitchen when Elijah's phone rings. "Good evening Niklaus."

" Elijah its Caroline Forbes."

Elijah pulls his phone away from his ear and looks to make sure Niklaus called him. " Miss Forbes why do you have my brothers phone?"

Caroline feels uncomfortable telling him this next part. " I think Klaus is dead he is next to me with gray skin not moving and there's veins all over his face."

" Ms Forbes I'm on my way."

" Is there anything you want me to do?"

Elijah looks towards Katherine they were having a romantic home cooked meal before Caroline called " Find who did this?"

 **Xxx**

Elijah brings Katherine to their room and begins to pack while Katherine sits on the bed " Elijah we don't have to hide anymore?"

" My brother is dead I'm going I will call you if something happens. "

Katherine watches Elijah putting some suits in a suitcase " You trust me enough to stay here alone."

" I trust you more than I should."

Elijah finishes packing and kisses her " I love you my Katerina."

Katherine loves how her names sounds coming from Elijah " I love you too my sexy original."

 **Xxx**

Kol is in Atlantic city at the Borgata hotel casino he is in the night club dancing when his phone rings he looks down and sees Nik is calling him he goes out into the lobby. " Hey Nik you should leave Mystic Falls and come hangout with me in Atlantic city that blonde is never going to give you the time of day."

Caroline has never met Kol " Kol it's Caroline Forbes that blonde that is never going to give Klaus the time of day."

"Why are you on Niks phone?"

Caroline hears something and whispers " Kol I'm going to have to put you on hold."

Kol is confused and annoyed he was in the middle of finding his meal for the night when she called. " What Caroline explain to me what is going on."

Caroline vamps to the next room and sees Damon and Stefan come in and pick up Klaus body. Elijah told her to tell him who did this to Klaus. " What are you guys doing?"

" Barbie what are you doing here?"

Caroline looks at Klaus motionless body " I came to thank Klaus for saving me yesterday."

" That's nice blondie but we really need to get Klaus body in a coffin and in the bottom of the Atlantic Ocean so no one finds him. So he can stop bothering us and Elena can be safe."

Caroline sighs of course this is all about Elena. " Who did this to Klaus?"

Damon and Stefan look between each other " Look blondie we don't have time for a Caroline Forbes investigation but to answer your question Stefan, Tyler and Bonnie."

" Blondie want to throw a Klaus is dead party."

Caroline puts on a fake smiles and gets in her car and goes back to her house. " Kol are you still there?"

Kol annoyed he was put on hold " Yes and what is going on?"

" Klaus is dead I walked into the mansion and found him with veins and grey skin. Just now Damon and Stefan Said they are going to put him in the ocean."

Kol was leaning against one of the walls " I'm on my way."

Caroline thinks two originals down one left "I already called Elijah he is on his way."

"Did you call Bekah yet?"

" I'm calling her after I get off the phone with you?"

 **Xxx**

Rebekah is driving she is going to hang out with Kol in Atlantic city when her phone rings she pulls over and sees Nik is calling her. " Hey Nik did you decide to follow what I said and run from Mystic Falls you could join Kol and I in Atlantic city I know why you don't but Caroline is never going to give in to you."

Caroline thinks this is the second original that has mentioned Klaus liking her. " Rebekah this is Caroline."

" Why do you have Niks phone and where is Nik?"

Caroline sighs she was dreading telling Rebekah because her and Rebekah don't have a good relationship." Klaus is dead I walked in to the mansion and saw him on the ground with grey skin and veins all over his face and Damon and Stefan took the body a couple minutes ago when I was on the phone with Kol."

Rebekah loves and is the closest with Klaus and Elijah she starts crying " No he can't be dead your lying."

"They said they were going to put him in a coffin and put him in the bottom of the Atlantic Ocean so he doesn't bother us anymore and Elena can be safe."

"I'm going to kill Elena." Rebekah takes a breath and calms down a little "Why are you telling me this you hate me."

Caroline looks down at Klaus picture of her and the horse in her hands " I was going over to the mansion to tell Klaus I was done fighting what is between us."

Caroline starts to cry "And now he is dead and he will never know."

Rebekah wipes her tears and is surprised Caroline was going to give in to her brother " I'm turning around I will be there soon."

 **Xxx**

Caroline vamps to the Mikaelson mansion and it feels very empty and creepy with no one here. She doesn't know where the lights are so she uses her phone flashlight and looks around.

She is in another living and there's a table full of Klaus drawings she looks through them and sees that they're all of her in different poses she is sitting outside the grill, there's her sleeping she thinks that one is creepy, her dancing, and her next to a wolf she guess the wolf is him.

Caroline is getting tired she decides she is going to take a nap until the originals get here but she needs to call Elijah back and tell him what she found out. Elijah is driving and sees Niklaus is calling him. " Hello miss Forbes I see you still have my brothers phone."

Caroline looks down at the picture of her and the wolf. " It's the only way I can call you, Rebekah and Kol which by the way they on there way. I have some even worse news Damon and Stefan took Klaus' body and are going to put it in a coffin and dump him in the Atlantic Ocean. I also figured out who did this to him it was Stefan, Tyler and Bonnie and their reasoning was because they needed to stop him from bothering them anymore and to keep Elena safe."

Elijah is in Philadelphia " I will be there soon thank you for calling me and my siblings miss Forbes."

Caroline goes over to the couch " I know Klaus has done bad things but he is the only person in this town who cares about what I want and me so I'm going to do the same for him."

Elijah smiles listening to Caroline talk about his brother " Niklaus is lucky to have someone like you in his life."

"Thank you Elijah I'm going to take a nap until you three get here."

Elijah looks at the time and it's after midnight " Goodnight miss Forbes."

Caroline smiles at Elijah's proper ness "Goodnight Elijah."

 **Xxx**

Caroline is asleep for a couple hours when she hears someone yell " CAROLINE!"

Rebekah is in the foyer and is looking for the other blonde in question. Caroline comes out of one of the living room still kinda sleepy. " Hi Rebekah."

" Were you sleeping? My brother is killed and about to be put in the Atlantic Ocean and your sleeping so much for caring about him."

" What can I do Rebekah I can't stop Damon and Stefan, I'm not a witch I can't bring him back, all I can do is call you, Elijah and Kol and tell you so you can try and stop them."

Rebekah knows this and goes over to the stairs Caroline follows and sits next to her." I know it's just I love Nik I love all my brothers but I'm closest with him and Elijah over the last thousand years it was always me, Nik and Elijah. Kol would be with us sometimes but it was usually the three of us but sometimes Elijah would leave I never left I was always with Nik."

Caroline looks over at the broken original " I'm sorry Rebekah."

Rebekah looks up and sees Caroline's looking guilty " What did you do?"

" This is my fault."

" What are you talking about?"

Caroline looks over at her " If I didn't stop at my car and I just followed you Klaus wouldn't have been at that school and had to save me and he might still be alive."

" Caroline it's true we don't always or ever get along but this is not your fault it's Nik's."

"It's just maybe I could of stopped them."

" Them did you figure out who did this? "

Caroline nods " Stefan, Tyler and Bonnie."

 **Xxx**

Caroline and Rebekah are in the kitchen talking when both Kol and Elijah walk in to the house. " Miss Forbes, Bekah."

Caroline and Rebekah get up and Rebekah runs and hugs her brothers. Caroline feels uncomfortable.

Elijah, Kol, Rebekah and Caroline go into the kitchen. " We need a plan."

Caroline looks around at the three originals Kol gets a devious smiles on his face. " Kill everyone and get a witch to bring Nik back."

Caroline's phone rings and she answers it " Mom what's wrong?"

" Caroline Alaric outed you, Tyler and every other vampire to the council and said that Carol and I were protecting the supernatural community. Caroline run."

Caroline looks around at the three originals who heard her mom " I will but there's something I have to take care of first."

 **Xxx**

Elijah decides he will go try to convince Elena to hand over the coffin. Kol and Rebekah will go to the warehouse and try to find the coffin. Caroline has to go home and pack "She is leaving with one of us she is important to Niklaus and alive or dead Niklaus would not want anything to happen to her."

 **Xxx**

Elijah goes to Elena's house and is sitting in the kitchen with Elena, Stefan, Matt and Damon on speakerphone " Once we have made sure Alaric is disarmed my siblings and I will scatter to the ends of the earth Alaric will follow us."

" And you will just run forever?"

Elijah fixes the place setting in front of him " Niklaus and Rebekah ran for almost a thousand years evading our father what's another half century?"

Damon driving the car with Klaus' coffin in the back " Hello his crazy siblings will kill the second they see you."

" Rebekah and Kol are told of the terms if you give us Niklaus body."

Elena looks guilty " We finally got rid of Klaus and you want to bring him back why do you want his body?"

" He's my brother we stick together. Do we have a deal?"

Damon putting his two sense in " No no no no no."

" It's Elena's choice."

" Oh come on."

Elena looks at Elijah " We have a deal."

 **Xxx**

Caroline goes back to her house and packs up her entire room all her clothes and all her important things like the picture Klaus drew of her and the horse and her ball gown he gave her.

 **Xxx**

Kol and Rebekah go to the warehouse " Damon where are you?"

Damon looking around for them but Alaric is in the warehouse too and has the white oak stake. Rebekah and Kol turn down another row of storage lockers " Damon this isn't funny."

Kol and Rebekah are walking down another row when all of a sudden they are dragged to the side by Damon who puts his finger up to his mouth to tell them to be quiet.

Alaric gets to the storage locker Damon was keeping Klaus coffin in and it's empty.

Rebekah and Kol are wheeling him to the car when Alaric is in front of them. Alaric grabs Rebekah's head and bangs her into the car and throws her to the side and then does the same for Kol.

Damon tries to attack him and Alaric kicks him over to where Kol and Rebekah are.

Alaric opens the coffin Klaus eyes are open and Kol is holding his sister while Damon is trying to keep them back.

Alaric stakes Klaus.

Rebekah is yelling and crying Kol sheds a tear and Klaus body goes up in flames.

 **Xxx**

Caroline drops off her bags at the mansion and meets Elijah they go to the woods. Her and Elijah come across Stefan " What happened?"

" Alaric got to him first."

Caroline starts crying then they hear a whoosh and turn around and Kol and Rebekah are there " He's gone Elijah we couldn't stop it."

Elijah embraces his brother and sister when Elijah pulls away. " Tyler Lockwood is dead but the rest survived Caroline is part of Niklaus bloodline and she's alive."

They look over at Caroline who is crying. Elijah goes over " Caroline how do you feel?"

" I feel fine I don't feel death."

Elijah looks at Rebekah " You said Niklaus started their bloodline It wasn't me."

" Wasn't me."

" It wasn't me I swear it was Niklaus"

Elijah looks over at Caroline " How are they still alive?"

Rebekah goes over to Caroline and both her and Kol bring the crying blonde into a hug.

Elijah goes back to the mansion to try to figure this out.

 **Xxx**

Rebekah and Kol look at Caroline Kol gets an idea. " Caroline you want to do something that might cheer you up"

" I don't think planning Klaus' funeral would cheer me up."

Kol and Rebekah share a look they don't know that planning events cheers Caroline up. " No I meant let's go kill Alaric."

Caroline doesn't like to kill " We can't Rebekah and I tried."

" But we have learned something in the past 24 hours. Elena's life is connected to Alaric kill Elena kill Alaric."

"I can't kill Elena."

Kol and Rebekah share a look " Fine then you will be our sidekick while we kill Elena she was part of taking our brother and your future boyfriend."

 **Xxx**

Rebekah and Kol are standing in the middle of the road and Matt can't stop and turns and goes off the bridge and into the water.

Rebekah and Kol go back to the mansion Elijah gathers them all in the kitchen. " We still need to leave Alaric is after us and the council."

Kol is sitting next to Caroline " Bekah and I just killed Alaric."

" What are you talking about?"

" Rebekah figured out that Elena's life is connected to Alarics so if Elena was to die then Alaric would die."

Elijah sighs " Another reason we need to leave they will come after us for killing Elena."

He turns to Caroline " Caroline have you decided who you leaving with?"

" I think I'm going to go with Kol if he will take me."

Kol looks happy " Of course your interesting and I want to see why Nik was so fascinated by you."

 **Xxx**

Elijah leaves to go back to New York.

Rebekah stays behind to pack up the mansion.

Kol and Caroline get In Kol's car " So where to darling?"

" Where was the last place you were before you woke up here?"

Kol raises an eyebrow " New Orleans."

" I have always wanted to go there can we"

 **Xxx**

Bonnie walks in to the Lockwood caves " I know your here."

Tyler comes out of the shadows " You did that spell brilliantly I didn't think you could pull it off."

Bonnie glares at Tyler " I did it for my friends and mom Klaus."


	2. New Orleans to Saint Tropez

Thank thank you everyone who has favorited, followed, and reviewed this story it means so much to me, keep following, following, and reviewing my stores I love reading your comments.

Here's the link to a picture of the house Kol brings Caroline to image/160036612508

 **Xxx**

" Where is she. Is she safe?"

"I have other problems to deal with than your crush on Caroline."

" I currently reside in this pathetic dogs body but that doesn't mean I won't kill you. Find out where she is?

Bonnie pulls out her phone and calls Caroline.

 **Xxx**

Caroline and Kol just passed the welcome to New Orleans sign. " Hey Bonnie."

Bonnie glares over at Klaus in Tyler's body " Hey care where are you? Are you safe?"

" Alaric outed us to the council and my mom told me to run so I'm in New Orleans."

By the shocked look on Tyler's face Bonnie puts her hand up " Care are you by your self?"

Caroline looks over at Kol who is finding a radio station to listen to. " Um not exactly you remember Kol, Klaus younger brother. I'm with him."

 **Xxx**

" Welcome to your new home darling."

Kol and Caroline pull into a courtyard of a big house and are stopped by vampires surrounding the courtyard. " Kol who are these people?"

" I have no idea. This was our home two hundred years ago."

One of the vampires comes up to the car Kol rolls down the window " Who are you? "

" Really."

Kol rips his heart out and is out of the car kicking his body out of the way in seconds. He looks at Caroline " This will be fun stay in the car if you don't want to get messy."

Kol kills all the vampires outside and pulls the car Into the garage. "Let me show you around." Kol takes her upstairs " Now this is Nik's old room I'm guessing you want to sleep here. I'll be down the hall in my old room."

 **Xxx**

Caroline is looking around the house when she is pinned to the wall by a handsome vampire yelling in her face " Who are you. What are you doing in my house?"

When Caroline was pinned she dropped her mug of blood and Kol who was upstairs looking around for anymore vampires heard it and vamped to her. " I'm going to have my hands full with you."

Kol looks at Caroline's attacker " Marcellus I was told you died. You always did have a thing for blondes."

Marcel looks glares at Kol his least favorite Mikaelson. " What are you doing here."

" Vacation what we can't visit our home in our town. Also let my friend go."

" Is Rebekah with you?"

Kol smirks. " No I only brought one blonde with me the one your choking."

Marcel lets Caroline go. " Rude."

 **Xxx**

Caroline and Kol were eavesdropping on Marcel talking to his guys after he found some of them dead in the courtyard. That there was a witch ritual going on to tonight and that they need to stop it.

Caroline doesn't know Marcel but Kol does and he doesn't trust him. So he suggested that they go to the cemetery and stop it before Marcel has a chance.

Kol and Caroline and hiding on top of a crypt watching as four girls are lead out and stand in front of an older witch. " This isn't just a ritual. It's a sacrifice."

Caroline looks at the girls then at Kol " We have to save them."

" Not yet. I know witches we are trespassing on their territory. Plus there are to many witches for just me to kill. So we choose one to save."

" I can't choose one to save and I'm sorry but I'm a good vampire I don't go around killing people or choosing which people die and which people live."

Kol lets out a sigh " Fine I'll choose are you capable of saving the person I pick?"

Caroline nods.

 **Xxx**

Caroline watched as the first three girls one after another went up to the older witch and got their throats sliced and every girl yelling no. " Now and hurry Marcel will be here any moment."

Kol and Caroline jump down and Caroline vamps over to the brown haired scared girl " It's going to be ok."

Kol kills the older witch and every witch except two.

They take the youngest witch they saved back to the house. While Caroline is making sure she's ok. Marcel storms in. " You killed the witches and my guys, you need to leave."

"No it's you who needs to leave Marcellus. This is our house, and our town. Did you forget that the M's all around here stand for Mikaelson not Marcellus. Your not a Mikaelson you never were get over it. Your not even half the ruler of this town that my family still is. We all forgot about you Rebekah moved on from her little school girl crush on you, Klaus moved on, Elijah well he didn't even like you growing up did he, even I forgot all about you until I see you choking my friend."

 **Xxx**

A couple days later Kol comes into Klaus studio where Caroline has been spending most of her time since they arrived " What do you think about ?"

Caroline was reading she looks up at Kol. " I've never been. Why do you ask?"

" I think it's time we leave this awful city. The witches haven't found us yet but Marcel and his guys want us dead and I love a fight but I can't fight vampires and witches if I have to protect you and Davina."

" I will kill if I have to. And your right we can't even leave the house without Marcel's guys trying to kill us or the witches finding out we are keeping their harvest girl. We are taking Davina with us right without us the witches will kill her."

Kol nods " Pack your bags we leave in an hour. I'll go tell our little witch."

An hour later they get in Kol's car he looks at his two passengers " Just so you ladies know I am not picking up anymore people. I'm not in the business to help every vampire and witch."

 **Xxx**

They arrive in Saint Tropez and Kol kills a guy who has a convertible " Get in ladies."

Kol takes them to the Mikaelson villa just outside of town. The house is huge and has a private pool. Every window and door face out to the sea and pool.

Davina is floored " This is where we are hiding from the witches."

" Yes I know it takes some time to get used to the Mikaelsons way of life. They live glamorous."

Kol looks over at Caroline who is carrying her bags in " Should I assume you want Nik's room again."

" Maybe I want your room after all you are protecting me from the council and protecting Davina from the witches plus you took us to this beautiful place."

Kol smiles at her joke. " Up the stairs second door on the left your room."

 **Xxx**

Bonnie is doing another locator spell " She's in Saint Tropez."

 **Xxx**

Rebekah has been putting off clearing the mansion she still can't believe her brother is dead she goes into his studio and shoves his drawings over the table in a fit of anger. Damon comes into the room tries to kill her she gets the stake out of his hand but gets shot in the back when she turns around she gets shot in the front with an arrow.

Tyler is in the caves when he gets call from his mother " Are you ok please tell me your far away from Mystic Falls."

" What's wrong?"

" The council has been getting names of all the vampires in town and now they were gathering them up."

Tyler knows Caroline is not in town but Rebekah is.

Rebekah wakes up in the back of a van with vervain ropes around her wrists and stomach. As she's looking for a way out a car smashes into the van flipping it on its side. Tyler breaks the door off " Let's go little sister."

"That's not possible."

Tyler breaks her restraints " I'll explain later."

 **Xxx**

"I didn't die little sister Bonnie put me in this ridiculously pathetic dogs body."

"My heart broke thinking I would never see you again."

Klaus takes Rebekah to the old witch house Bonnie is in. " Put me back in my body."

" It's not that simple I've upset the ancestors I'm not strong enough to put you back in your body."

Rebekah steps forward towards the Bennett witch "You had enough power to put my brother in this body you can take him out."

"The ancestors got mad at me for trying to fix your mistake. I can't do it."

Rebekah looks offended " My mistake what did i do?"

Bonnie looks at her shocked she doesn't understand how what Rebekah did she can just move on like it didn't mean anything. " You killed Elena making her vampire."

"We had every reason to kill Elena and we did what everyone in this town would do if someone they loved was in trouble. Kol and I killed precious Elena to save our family but let's remember Elena has daggered and tried to kill not only my brothers but myself several times."

Klaus is sick of being in this body and tired of his sister and Bonnie going back and forth. " Let's try this another way."

Klaus rips the top of his shirt open and extends his claws and stick them around his heart " Your choice Bonnie save Tyler or yourself. "

Bonnie starts freaking out " What are doing stop your hurting him."

" He dies I jump Into another body maybe Jeremy will be my next body."

" You need a witch to do that for you."

Klaus squeezes the heart harder " We're the original family you don't think we have witches on standby."

"Choose Bonnie."

Bonnie looks at Klaus then at Rebekah. " Fine I 'll do it."

 **Xxx**

Kol took Caroline and Davina to a Private beach. Caroline is tanning while Kol is in the water with Davina. When Kol's phone who is next to Caroline rings. " Kol's phone Caroline speaking. "

Klaus smiles at the voice he's longed to hear over the last couple of days. " Hello love."

Caroline gasps and sits up " Oh my god Klaus."

"It's me."

" How is this possible you died."

Klaus hates the vulnerability he hears in Caroline's voice because of him. " I will explain where are you?"

Caroline looks around she's so happy he's alive. " A private beach in Saint Tropez."

Klaus smiles he's also a little sad he wished he could show her France instead of Kol. He is happy she's far away from Mystic Falls. "I'll see you soon love."

Klaus hangs up and Caroline runs to the water " Kol, Klaus is alive."

" How I saw Alaric burn his body."

" He just called you I answered he's coming here."

 **Xxx**

Rebekah had called Elijah and told him Klaus is alive and to meet them in Saint Tropez. Elijah was waiting for Rebekah at the airport and when Rebekah got off the plane she had Klaus with her Elijah hugs his brother.

They arrive at their Saint Tropez home and it seems empty. " Kol."

" In the kitchen."

The siblings enter the kitchen and Kol is in swim trunks and shirtless " Nik your alive."

Kol hugs his brother. " Where is Caroline I'm told you took her."

" She's by the pool with Davina."

His siblings look at him with confused looks " Who's Davina?"

" She's a young witch we met in New Orleans a couple days ago she was about to be killed and we saved her now the witches want her dead. By the way Marcel is alive calls himself king of the city, lives in our house and tried to kill Caroline, still hates me and asked about you sister."

Klaus Elijah and Rebekah are shocked " Marcel is still alive."

" Marcel tried to kill Caroline."

" Relax brother Marcel only choked her I got downstairs when I heard her mug hit the ground and got Marcel off her. We left New Orleans because the witches wanted us dead for rescuing Davina and Marcel and his guys wanted us dead for being in town plus why didn't anyone tell me Caroline is basically a Mary Sue vampire."

Elijah and Rebekah shrug their shoulders and Klaus looks to the ceiling. " In my defense I was a little busy dealing with the Bennett witch and saving the vampire population of Mystic Falls."

"I took her to find out what it is about her that has you so fascinated brother but I can't figure it out."

Klaus smiles thinking about Caroline. " She's not afraid to tell me when I'm being stupid or just acting out of anger."

 **Xxx**

Kol brings his siblings to the backyard and they see Caroline laughing in the pool with Davina. Klaus just looks at her she looks so beautiful in her pink bikini her wet hair draped across her shoulders.

"You look ravishing love."

Both Caroline and Davina look up at the Mikaelson siblings Caroline smiles and vamps up to Klaus "How are you alive?"

" To save you and my sire line Bonnie put me in Tyler's body. She just put me back in my body yesterday."

Caroline hugs him and whispers in his ear " I was so scared when I saw you laying on the ground with grey skin I was coming over to tell you I wanted to be with you."

Klaus smiles into her hair " There is nothing more that would be please me than to be with you Caroline."

Caroline leans up and kisses him. While Klaus pulls her in closer. He puts his forehead on hers " You will never lose me love I'm yours."


End file.
